


A Deal with a Daedric Prince

by ThymeSprite



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Deals, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Quest A Night to Remember, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: After a night of drinking with Sam Guevenne, Lofna has stumbled all over Skyrim before she finds out who he really is.A deal with a Daedric Prince later, she had a night full of new things to remember.
Relationships: Argis the Bulwark/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Balgruuf the Greater/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Erik the Slayer, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Hadvar, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Jordis the Sword Maiden, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ralof, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Sam Guevenne, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Sanguine, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 24
Kudos: 266





	1. Intro - An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this smut-fest. Apart from that, it was fun. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

_Steady…_

It took all of Lofna’s carefully cultivated self-control to not let the arrow fly as soon as she saw a chance. And to calm her stomach protesting the hangover. This day had been too long. Entirely too long. And those mages here were not making it any easier for her. 

Still, she did her best to stay in the shadows, keep quiet and then… 

A whispered hiss was all the warning the mage got before Lofna’s arrow sent him into the Void. She could not help a satisfied grin spreading on her lips, but then looked around, pleased to see that none of the other mages in Morvunskar had realised their colleague’s early demise. All the better. She had had enough of this day, enough of mages, enough of all those idiots. She would have liked to sleep off her nausea, but instead, a good killing was what she relished now. 

So she quietly changed her position, nocked a new arrow, took aim and… let fly. The arrow buried itself deeply into the mage’s throat and he went down with a gurgle. 

“What was that?”, another mage asked, between anger and fear, and the leader of the merry band sent him towards their downed friend, “Take a look. But be careful.” 

Saying that, he cast a protection spell. Lofna did not know much about magic, but even a stubborn Nord learned from arrows that had unexpectedly not hit their mark in the past. 

“Well, they had to use their brains, eventually.”, she mumbled to herself, stayed put and had another arrow at the ready when the mage sent out finally saw his friend dead on the stone floor. His moment of speechless shock was all she needed and he, too, went down gurgling out his last breath. 

“Who’s there?”, the last remaining mage asked, a magic light in his left hand and a destructive fire spell ready in his right. Lofna made a quick escape to his left, the less well defended side, knowing that he might spot her, hoping he would not. 

“You there!” 

Well, shit. No such luck. 

Running to find cover, she nevertheless loosened her arrow at him, not expecting it to do any damage at all. She was pleasantly surprised when the mage cried out in pain and she decided to make good use of this Gods-given opportunity. Lofna spun around, readied another arrow and watched it pierce the mage’s chest. 

Dead. Finally. Finally she would be able to go home and sleep away her gruesome hangover…after she had figured out what this guy Sam had put in her drink, what she had done last night, how she had gotten engaged to a Hagraven, planned a wedding in an old fort and somehow centred all of it around some obscure magic staff. Which was nowhere to be found. 

“Of course not.”, Lofna muttered under her breath, dragging her hand over her blond braids and chuckling despite it all, “Of course not.” 

With a sigh, she accepted that she would have to search this Gods-forsaken fort until she found it, but as she took a step towards the last mage she had killed, the air next to him warped, changed. She had not seen something like this before, but it was decidedly… strange. 

“What in Oblivion…”, she wondered, but it was too late. A part of her mind realised that this was not entirely her own doing, yet she could not stop her feet from taking her right to the hissing, purple portal. She only understood that it had probably been a portal when she found herself somewhere else. 

The sensation of entering the portal - or, for all she knew, another plane entirely - left her breathless and nauseated, which together with her hangover forced Lofna to her knees, her stomach roiling. 

“Damn it.”, Lofna willed her heart and stomach to calm, then pushed herself to her feet and took in her surroundings. Had she willingly entered this glade, she would have enjoyed it. The air was warm, smelled of fire, good food and wine and there were faint sounds of a feast. Frowning, Lofna made her way to a little bridge, crossed it and admired the fireflies and lanterns casting their soft light, making her crave a drink. 

Where in Oblivion was she? With a start, she realised that she was probably exactly there. In a plane of Oblivion. With no way out and no idea what was going on. 

There was no way but forward, so she pressed on and soon happened upon a table laden with a feast worthy of kings. The men and women enjoying it surely seemed to think so as well, as they were drinking and eating, feasting merrily. And next to them, innocent as a lamb, stood Sam. The bastard who had dragged her into all of this in the first place. 

“You.”, she snarled and stalked up to him, her bow still in hand, but Sam just smiled brightly at her and called, “You’re finally here! I was afraid you wouldn’t make it.” 

“I’d have been here sooner if you hadn’t sent me on a wild goose chase!”, Lofna accused him, then looked around and ground out, “Whereever “here” is.” 

“I thought you might not remember your first trip here.”, Sam chuckled, “You were quite drunk after all.” 

“Now whose fault is that?”, Lofna grumbled, falling back into the easy banter that had made drinking with Sam so enjoyable last night. Sure, he had sent her all through Skyrim and she had been angry, but… somehow it was not so bad anymore. She had to admit it had also been fun. She admitted that silently, of course. 

Sam laughed in her face: “C’mon, you can’t honestly say that you didn’t enjoy yourself drinking with me!” 

“I did.”, Lofna smiled, “The trouble it got me in, not so much. Although that look on the face of the priestess of Dibella, livid and confused, was a sight to behold.” 

“Ha!”, Sam laughed so hard he spilled his ale, “I knew I’d like you. And after everything you’ve been through, you sure deserve the staff I promised you.” 

“About that. I have everything needed to repair it. Apart from the holy water, I’m afraid.” 

“Huh?”, Sam frowned at her, then dismissively waved his hand, “The Hagraven feathers and that tosh? You can throw them out.” 

“What?”, Lofna asked and did not even think to question it when Sam pushed his goblet of ale into her hand and took a new one for himself before he explained: “Well, you see, those are completely worthless. I just needed some motivation for you to go out into the world and spread merriment. Which you did!” 

“So this was…a prank?”, Lofna asked, drinking the ale, then she chuckled, “It was crazy, but I do enjoy a good prank.” 

“A prank?”, Sam asked, annoyance in his voice that suddenly sounded deeper than it had before. Lofna understood why when his appearance changed and she, a tall Nord, had to look up into the eyes of a dremora who thundered: “The Daedric Prince of Debauchery does not deal in mere pranks.” 

Her mouth open in shock, it took her precious moments until she dumbly muttered: “Sanguine.” 

“The one and only!”, he cheered and clinked their glasses together, sloshing their contents, “As you are the one and only Dragonborn. And the source of the most fun I’ve had in a century.” 

His laugh was infectious, but Lofna was still too shocked. Sure, she had thought that she might be in Oblivion, but it slowly registered that she had spent last night drinking with a Daedric Prince. 

“What, dragon got your tongue?”, Sanguine asked and while Lofna tried to find her speech again, he grinned at her, “You had a lot more to say last night.” 

He leered at her and it made Lofna feel both hot and cold all over. Had they…? 

“Did we…?”, she stammered and Sanguine merely smiled. When she stared at him, shocked to her core, he doubled over laughing. Lofna grumbled and when he looked at her, he simply started laughing again, cackling madly. 

It took him minutes to regain his composure, then he took a generous gulp of ale, threw the cup over his shoulder - skillfully hitting a guest on his head - and conjured up a new cup before he said: “We didn’t. Not for lack of trying, though.” 

Just when he had reassured her, Sanguine made her spit out her drink. 

“Trying?”, she asked, feeling stupid, and attempted to cover it with another gulp of ale. It was good ale, but failed as a cover. 

“Sadly.”, Sanguine sighed and took a step closer, so close she felt the unnatural heat of his body even through his impressive armour, “I tried everything. I made you drunk, I complimented you, I suggested we get some privacy and in that privacy I even serenaded you… all of it useless.” 

He huffed, but Lofna giggled: “You serenaded me? Shame I forgot.” 

That made him laugh as well, then he took a deep breath, threw himself into a pose and sang at the top of his lungs. Lofna had to sit down or otherwise her fit of laughter would have knocked her flat on her arse. 

“That’s…!”, she gasped in between bouts of laughter, “That’s a bawdy tavern song!” 

“Aren’t those the best?”, Sanguine asked and she was not sure if he was serious or toying with her, but it did not matter much, they were both laughing and were still at it when Sanguine grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. 

“You see, I had a lot of fun.”, the Prince then told her, “And you proved worthy of my not-so-holy-staff.” 

She could not help it. Lofna glanced down to his codpiece. 

When her gaze snapped up again, together with her blush, Sam smiled and wriggled his eyebrows before he said: “I meant the staff I promised you, because this one you refused.” 

Warmth tingled through her and Lofna was not entirely sure why she had refused his proposition. Sure, he was a Daedric Prince, but… 

“However.”, Sanguine lowly spoke and leaned into her, so close she even felt his breath this time, “I have an offer for you.” 

“I’m listening.”, Lofna said, grabbing her cup with all her strength. 

“You can have the promised staff now and leave.”, Sanguine offered and she had to grab the cup with both hands not to show disappointment, “Or… you stay with me a while longer and I will use my magic to fulfill your every fantasy, no matter where or whom you ever wanted to have your wicked way with. Under one condition…” 

Lofna awaited his demand with bated breath. 

“I want to watch. Learn what you desire. And then, eventually, join in.” 

“Deal.”


	2. Domination

It had taken Lofna but one nervous heartbeat to agree to Sanguine’s offer and the next thing she knew, she felt the sensation of teleportation again. And then found herself in the empty throne room in Windhelm, the seat of Ulfric’s power. 

A grin spread across her lips and Lofna made her way over to the vacant throne, her robe swishing around her naked feet. She should have felt cold, but this was a dream, a fantasy, so the rules of nature did not apply. Here, she made the rules… or rather, Sanguine did, but Lofna was set on enjoying the time he gave her as much as she could. And she would start with that pompous Jarl. 

When she reached the throne, she touched the armrest he usually leaned on, staring down along his crooked nose at those he deemed below him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”, Ulfric’s voice thundered behind her, but Lofna slowly turned around and cooly informed him, “Whatever I damn well please, Ulfric.” 

“You dare…”, he snarled, his face twisted into a grimace of rage as he stormed over to her, but one gesture made him stop at her feet and she laughed in his face, “I won your war for you, Ulfric. I do what I please. Where and when I choose.” 

Saying that Lofna sat down on the throne, watching Ulfric’s eyes turn dark with anger. She then let her robe fall open, revealing her nakedness underneath and as she spread her legs, showing him everything, she added: “And with whomever I choose.” 

She saw him gulp and immensely enjoyed the fact that his gaze did not wander back to her face. 

“Now.”, Lofna added and casually stroked over her nipple, slowly getting hard in the chilly air, “You once mentioned you wanted me as your queen.” 

“Then you finally agree.”, he stated instead of asked, and stepped up to the throne, to her, reaching for her naked body. 

“No.”, Lofna stopped him, both with the authority in her voice and bodily with her naked foot on his chest. He grabbed her ankle and she let him, for now, before she told him: “I won’t accept you just like that. As I said, I won you the war, gave you Skyrim. What can you give me?” 

“Whatever you want, my queen.”, he whispered, his grip on her leg turning gentler, his thumb caressing her skin. 

“Prove it.”, Lofna demanded, “On your knees.” 

For a moment, Ulfric’s grip tightened, but her gaze gave him no room to argue or to move. He would obey. 

Slowly, the jarl knelt at her feet, put her leg over his shoulder and slowly kissed first her ankle, then her calf and slowly made his way up her leg. His hand mirrored the caress on her other leg and when he reached her middle, he wasted no time. Ulfric dove straight between her folds, his tongue warm and wet at her entrance, barging in. 

Had Lofna not moaned, she would have laughed at Ulfric’s lack of grace and subtlety that was only surpassed by a bumbling giant. He was skilled, though, and his tongue slithered deep into her, touching places that had been neglected for far too long. Lofna’s hands combed through his hair and pressed his face forcefully between her legs, urging him to go even deeper. 

She cried out when Ulfric pushed one long, calloused finger into her together with his tongue. It then left and was replaced with a second finger, quickly ramming into her. It was delicious friction, but not quite enough, so one of Lofna’s hands left Ulfric’s head and instead pinched her nipple, grabbed her breast to squeeze. 

Ulfric looked up into her eyes and rammed a third finger into her, making Lofna throw her head back with a lustful groan that turned into a cry of pleasure when Ulfric then sucked her clit into his hot mouth. She bucked under him and pulled his hair when a wave of pleasure rolled through her, spreading from her core down to her toes and up to the roots of her own hair. 

Lying there on his throne, panting, Lofna watched him place a lingering kiss on her cunt, then he smiled up at her and kissed a path up her torso. Ulfric sucked first one nipple between his lips, then the other and flicked it with his tongue while his hand slowly stroked her inside again. He bit her nipple, just this side of painful and got to his feet, unfastening his trousers. 

“No.”, Lofna commanded and her voice forced his movements to an abrupt halt, “You have not earned this.” 

“But…”, he sputtered, yet she shook her head, “No.” 

She saw the bulge tenting his pants and relented: “If you so desperately want release, use your hand.” 

Ulfric opened his mouth, clearly to protest, but Lofna merely raised an eyebrow at him. His need won, for Ulfric tore open the fastenings of his trousers and freed an impressive erection that made Lofna lick her lips. 

She watched him pleasure himself, relished his groans and his heavy breath. As he bit his lip, she decided to make it more difficult for him: “I never said you could stop pleasing me.” 

His hand on his dick halted, then he awkwardly knelt back down, one hand between Lofna’s thighs, one between his own, his mouth on her again. 

They groaned together and she watched the high and mighty wannabe High King kneel before her. 

Movement caught her eye and she saw Sanguine, in the disguise of Sam, sit at the table, a goblet of wine in his hands, raising it to her in a toast. She chuckled, but that stopped as Ulfric stepped back from her. 

Lofna saw the erratic jerking of his hand and understood his intention to mark her with his seed as soon as he had stumbled to his feet, so she cut him off: “Catch it with your hand. Every drop.” 

The low groan told her that this bastard actually enjoyed being ordered around, as did the immediate release of his seed into his palm upon her words. He kept stroking himself, shivering in his pleasure, his gaze on her. 

For a moment, Lofna debated to punish him by demanding he eat what he just spilled. The thought amused her and as she heard Sam laugh, she knew he had caught it as well. 

Ulfric did not react to Sam, so maybe he did not realise that they had company? Lofna did not care much and instead focused on Ulfric as he asked: “What do you say now?” 

“Hmm…”, she mumbled, pretending to mull his proposal over in her mind, then she got up and grabbed his now flaccid member, squeezing it just a tad too tightly. He gasped and froze, so Lofna leaned close to his ear, his dick still in her fist, and told him: “No.” 

Sam laughed again and she left Ulfric standing there to walk over to Sam. 

“Thank you, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”, she smiled and as Sam stood and offered his hand, he chuckled, “I could see that.” 

Laughing together, they went over to the door that should lead out into Windhelm, but instead Sam promised: “Off to your next fantasy.”


	3. Strength

The heavy door of Windhelm’s palace should have led her out into the cold city, but instead Lofna set foot into Vlindrel Hall, her house in Markarth. She was hardly there, because the city was not to her liking. 

Smiling, Lofna thought that, really, the only good thing about Markarth was her housecarl here. Although Argis was nowhere to be seen, Lofna was sure he was around somewhere because the state of the house was not its current one. Outside of her dream or fantasy courtesy of Sanguine, in the real Markarth, her house was well kept and furnished, but here it was still in disarray. It was clean, because that was the first thing Argis had done, clean everything, but the furniture was still hidden under protective cloth and there were numerous boxes. She knew all of them were heavy, so heavy she had had difficulties carrying them around while Argis’ work with them had seemed effortless. 

Lofna bit her lip as she thought about her admiration for him, shifting boxes the whole day and so she quickened her step to find him in the house. It did not take her long to find her housecarl. Argis was hard at work in the workshop, hefting boxes. Apparently he had been busy for a while, for he had removed his shirt and his skin was glistening with a light layer of sweat, filling the confined space with his musky scent. As he grabbed a hold of another box, Lofna saw his muscles shift under his skin and could not help but imagine it was her he was lifting. 

She had to try hard to suppress a low moan. And had not been entirely successful, for Argis spun around, ready to fight, but relaxed when he recognised her: “Forgive me, my thane, you startled me.” 

“Nothing to forgive, Argis.”, she reassured her housecarl and for just a moment, Lofna hesitated. Then she smiled. This was her fantasy. 

Argis watched her, clearly confused, but she gave him no time to recover, instead Lofna walked over to him and stood close to him, close enough to smell him, feel the warmth from his bare chest. 

“M-my Thane…?”, he asked, but again Lofna just smiled at him and raised her hand to touch his skin. Argis caught her fingers in his hand and even though Lofna was no delicate lady, her hand was completely engulfed by his. He could crush her if he wanted to. And part of her enjoyed that knowledge. 

“I have noticed your gaze on me.”, Lofna told him and felt Argis wince as he quickly let go of her hand. She made good use of this freedom by putting her hand on his chest to feel his rapidly beating heart, feel his hot, sweaty skin. 

“I have noticed it.”, Lofna repeated and felt him take a hesitant breath before she added, “And I want you to act on your desire for me.” 

Argis took a shuddering breath and Lofna even felt his heart speed up, gallop against her hand. 

“My Thane…”, he spoke through gritted teeth, “Don’t toy with me.” 

“I’m not.”, Lofna promised, “Do whatever you want.” 

Argis did not believe her, which did not come as a surprise. He was too good and much too serious about his job as a housecarl. 

“I mean it.”, Lofna hissed and, just to get her point across, put her other hand into his crotch, not surprised to find him standing at attention already, “If it reassures you, I promise to tell you if I want you to stop.” 

“You promise?”, he asked and Lofna began to stroke his member as she nodded, “I promise.” 

Argis was trembling under her touch, but was still holding back, his hands balled into tight fists, the veins and muscles in his arms already whispering of his impressive strength. 

“Whatever I want? Anything?”, he then murmured, his whole body vibrating with his desperate self-control so Lofna leaned into him and whispered into his ear, her lips touching him, “Anything.” 

That was all it took. 

With a snarl Argis tore off the simple tunic Lofna had worn. Now it was all but shreds on the floor. Without a care for either the cloth nor her skin Argis then yanked down her trousers and as she stepped out of them, too slowly for his liking, Argis grabbed her and spun them both around, then pushed Lofna against the cold stone wall in her back so hard that the wind was knocked out of her. He gave her no time to recover, instead he kissed her, crashing his lips to hers, thereby crashing her head into the wal as well. It left Lofna dizzy and she loved every moment. 

One of her legs was yanked upwards, leaving her barely standing on the tips of her toes and Argis pulled her even higher with his arm in the hollow of her knee. It left her open and vulnerable, exactly where Argis wanted her and where she wanted to be as he pushed into her with one forceful thrust that made her gasp for breath. 

Argis gave her but one heartbeat, just the time it took him to hook his arm under her other leg, hoist her up and pin her against the wall with his body. Then his hips pistoned into her with all his strength, the friction of his thrusts burning her wet folds delightfully. 

Lofna could do nothing more than sink her fingers into his hair, just to hold onto something, while Argis pounded her into the wall, the delicious friction building ever higher and contrasted by the rough and cold stone wall in her back. 

“My thane…”, Argis panted against her lips, but before Lofna even thought of a reply, he slithered his tongue into her mouth, just as powerful and as overwhelming as his member in her. When he leaned back enough to look at her Argis’ gaze lingered on her eyes just long enough to see that she was thoroughly enjoying herself, then his eyes wandered lower to watch her breasts bounce with every forceful thrust. 

“Oh my, what a spectacle.”, Sam said and Lofna chuckled as she turned her head to look at him, standing in the doorway. Argis took no notice of him, either because Sam wanted it that way or because he was much too busy rutting away. Lofna herself had barely noticed him. 

That changed when Sam came over, his gaze intently fixed first onto her breasts, then onto the point were Argis’ dick sheathed itself into her over and over in rapid succession. He then kissed her again, but stopped soon and buried his face in the crook of her neck, his thrusts erratic and even faster and more powerful than before, scraping Lofna’s back raw on the wall. 

Lofna felt her release budding when Sam took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand. That, together with Argis’ shout of bliss and the feeling of his seed in her threw Lofna into her own climax. 

They both struggled to breathe, but still Argis held her in his tight grip and Sam, he smiled at her, his hand still holding hers. 

“Ready to go on?”, he asked and Lofna laughed, “Give me a minute.” 

“Hmm…”, he pondered, then kissed her hand again and grinned wickedly, “No.”


	4. Yield

The scenery around Lofna changed so quickly, she still felt Argis’ length throbbing in her although she was dressed again and he was nowhere to be seen. She chuckled to herself and bit her lip as she took in her surroundings, she was in Jorrvaskr, the famous mead hall of the Companions of Ysgramor. 

But none of them were here, the hall was deserted. Otherwise it looked like always, there was food and drink on the table, the fire was well tended and it was warm despite the cold out in Whiterun. Where was everybody? More importantly, where was the one Lofna wanted to see, to feel? 

She got her answer as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard, warm chest. 

“You’re back.”, Vilkas growled into the skin of her neck, letting Lofna feel his lips and then his teeth in a bite just on the right side of painful, “It took too long.” 

“I’ve missed you, too.”, Lofna grinned, but was forced into a gasp when Vilkas pulled her hips back against his, pressing his hard member to her arse. He then shoved his calloused hand into her tunic, roughly pushing it aside to get access to her flesh while he kept her backside pressed against his crotch, rubbing up against her. 

“I have missed you.”, he conceded, but his voice was almost drowned out by Lofna’s lustful moan when he cupped her breast at the same time. Her moan was drawn out further when Vilkas bit her again and Lofna could not help but rock back against him. This earned her a deep growl from him she felt vibrating through her bones. 

Vilkas tightened his grip around her waist and dragged her over to the long table, shoving her shoulders forward so that Lofna had to brace herself against the table’s surface. She hardly had time enough to steady her stance before Vilkas pulled open her tunic and yanked down her pants. The sudden chill against Lofna’s already wet centre made her cry out, but she stifled her moan with effort. 

“Don’t.”, Vilkas demanded, tearing her feet out of her trousers, “I’ve gone too long without you. Let me hear you.” 

Vilkas then licked up her thigh, making Lofna shiver in the chill, then he sharply bit her backside. She straightened in her surprise, which only gave Vilkas the opportunity to pull her now open tunic off her shoulders. As soon as Lofna was stark naked in front of him, Vilkas pushed her forward again and once she was settled against the table, he grabbed her hips, hard enough to make her flesh tingle with a slight twinge of pain, then he lined himself up. 

Lofna waited to feel him and when he did not come to her, she looked at him over her shoulder, only to meet his arrogant smile. Without another word Vilkas entered her. 

Words were now lost on both of them, only groans of pleasure filled the otherwise silent hall, together with the erratic slapping of skin against skin as Vilkas held her in place while he chased his lust. 

Then the door was yanked open. 

They both stopped and looked at Farkas, who grunted in surprise, but then asked, “You started without me?” 

Vilkas laughed and resumed his movement in Lofna, making her gasp before she managed to invite Farkas: “There’s still time to join in.” 

For a heartbeat, the burly man’s eyes widened, then he all but yanked his furs and armour off his body, revealing muscles, skin and hair that made Lofna’s mouth water. 

Vilkas still moved within her, making it difficult for her to focus on anything, but her attention was drawn to Farkas as he cupped her cheek with one of his massive hands. There was a question in his eyes and it made Lofna smile. 

Words for an answer would not come to her, so Lofna grabbed Farkas’ hips, his skin hot under her fingers, his member ready for action in front of her face as she directed him to sit on the edge of the table. She heard has soft grunt of pleasure as he understood what she wanted, but it turned much louder when she engulfed him in her mouth. 

Farkas bucked into her, as did his brother behind her and both had a firm grip on her, Vilkas on her hips, Farkas on her hair, and they both moved her as they wanted. Lofna had no choice and no concentration to do anything else than let them take their pleasure. 

She let her jaw go slack, not caring about the mess she made and it earned her an approving grunt from Farkas who then cupped her jaw, only to then stroke his hand lower until he reached her breast and pinched her nipple. It made her cry out around his dick and he bucked more wildly into her. One hand stayed in her hair, keeping her in place, the other squeezed her breast. 

Vilkas’ hand, too, then wandered, until it found its destination between her thighs, pressing against her and quickly stroking her to completion. Lofna clenched around both of them and their strong, uncontrolled movements prolonged her peak. Vilkas followed her first, his grip on her bruising, then Farkas followed, both his hands in her hair again to hold her against him until he had emptied himself into her. 

Lofna swallowed around him and was rewarded with Farkas gently stroking through her hair. 

She hardly had the strength for it, but Lofna slowly pushed off him. On her own, she would not have come far, but Farkas cupped her cheeks and pulled her up to kiss her deeply. Vilkas peppered her shoulders with kisses, slowly moving within her again, making Lofna gasp into his brother’s kiss. 

When she needed desperately to breathe, she leaned back against Vilkas who was still in her as he embraced her, kissing her throat, gently nipping at it while Farkas stroked over her breasts, then her open thighs. Vilkas cupped her breasts from behind her then and kissed her, his tongue diving into her mouth, stealing her breath. 

Farkas protested: “Hey, I want her cunt now.” 

His brother chuckled against Lofna’s lips and as she glanced down, she found Farkas standing at full attention again and she felt Vilkas harden within her. He bucked into her, yanking forth a moan before he asked: “Do you think you can take us again?” 

His hands on her breasts made it difficult to answer at first, then she challenged them both: “Bring it on.” 

They growled, then sprung into action. Vilkas hooked his arms into the hollows of her knees and lifted her, once again pulling a moan from her as she felt empty suddenly, then he spread her legs wide. Farkas was ready to receive her, his hands on her hips directing her centre to him. 

He was thicker than his brother, stretched her deliciously, but still he slid effortlessly into her. His strong hands held her there, nestled against him, while Vilkas’ hands spread her buttocks open. His length was lathered with her own slick, but it nevertheless stung as he slowly filled her. 

Farkas kissed her through the initial discomfort, then Lofna felt Vilkas flush against her back and she let out a moan both of relief and fullness. 

“Ready?”, Vilkas panted against her shoulder, his voice trembling with effort. 

“Only when you are.”, Farkas told them both and pressed a kiss to the other side of her throat. Both brothers waited for her consent, but Lofna was still enjoying the feeling of being filled to the brim. They waited patiently, kissing her shoulders and throat, stroking their hands over her body, Farkas over her thighs and hips, Vilkas from her backside up and around to her breasts. 

Lofna held onto Farkas’ shoulders and tried to slowly lift her hips, making them both groan. Then she nodded: “Ready.” 

Both bit her throat simultaneously, making her arch against Farkas and cry out, then they both began to move. Lofna was now completely unable to do anything but hold onto Farkas for dear life. 

“My, what is it with you and tables?”, Sam spoke, once again sitting at said table and drinking while he watched them. Lofna only mustered the energy to grin, but then forgot about Sam as the two Nords behind and in front of her, in her, demanded all her attention. Their sweat-slicked skin was hot against her touch and being trapped between them was almost stiflingly hot for Lofna, but she enjoyed every moment, every thrust, every tight grip of their hands, showing her that they, too, were overwhelmed. 

“So tight.”, Vilkas hissed against her shoulder and once again bit down, making her cry out and muffling his own shout of release. Not leaving her body, Vilkas then leaned back, taking Lofna with him. His arms under her knees spread her wide open for Farkas and he wasted no time. Farkas’ strong hands grabbed a hold of her backside and he stepped away from the table, using all his strength to rut into her. 

The force of his thrusts made her breasts bounce and Lofna had to lean her head against Vilkas’ shoulder, just to find some hold. He in turn kissed her neck, moved his hips from time to time, but Farkas completely decided their rhythm with his thrusts, caring for nothing than his own release. 

Her head lolling to the side, Lofna saw Sam standing next to her, a smile on his face as he watched her breasts. 

“This is even better. More access.”, Sam grinned, then reached out and cupped own of her breasts. The sensation of two men in her, one of them chasing his peak with animalistic selfishness, and a third touching her was too much for Lofna. She shattered and would have screamed her release out into the hall with a Shout had Sam not kissed her, swallowing her voice and her magic. Nothing quieted Farkas’ roar of bliss, however, as he came and yanked her against his hips so forcefully she was torn away from Vilkas and he slipped out of her. 

“You’re making a delightful mess.”, Sam laughed, looking under Lofna’s body that still hung between the two brothers, dripping wet. She hardly had the energy to laugh, let alone to moan although Sam’s hand was still on her breast, playing with her nipple. It was too much. 

“Do you want something different now?”, he then asked as the brothers slowly lowered her to the ground. 

Lofna’s legs would have given out, but Sam supported her with one of her arms around his shoulders and a wicked grin on his wine-stained lips. Then he promised darkly: “I have just the thing.”


	5. Control

Lofna’s body still tingled pleasantly as the dreamscape around her changed yet again. She did not recognise the door in front of her at first glance, but she nevertheless pushed it open. Once inside the room, she understood and could not help a grin spreading on her lips. This would be fun. 

Her naked feet made no sound as she walked over the lush carpets in the Jarl’s quarters in Dragonsreach, barely illuminated by the torches. It was just enough light to stalk her quarry. 

Lofna found him in the master bedroom, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, bound to a chair, reduced to powerless prey. His back was turned to her and he could not move, so it was almost too easy to sneak up to him, so Lofna decided to make it more interesting by letting him hear her footsteps. 

“Who’s there?”, the Jarl asked, twisting and turning, hoping to catch a glimpse of the danger. Too bad he would not stand a chance even if he had seen her, Lofna thought with a grin. 

Right behind him she stopped, sure that he had to feel her presence and she soon got proof with his demand: “Show yourself.” 

She saw him fight against the silken scarves that bound him to the chair, but they gave him no leeway at all. Good. 

“I demand…”, the Jarl began, but Lofna buried her fingers in his hair, earning herself a startled gasp. Her grip on him was not tight, not forceful, but he still followed when she gently pulled his head to the side and then whispered near his ear: “You are in no place to demand anything.” 

He shuddered in her grip and she saw him swallow before he stammered: “Dragonborn?” 

“Not tonight.”, she said and licked a broad stripe from his collarbone to his ear, “Tonight, I am your master.” 

Again a deep shudder wrecked the Jarl’s body and that instant gave away his excitement - along with the obvious bulge in his trousers. 

“Aww, already?”, Lofna cooed against his lips, while her hand wandered down his chest to his hardness, “For me?” 

Her touch was no more than teasing, but it still brought forth a gasp from the bound Jarl. It would be fun to play with him, Lofna decided, and accordingly kept her touch just light enough for him to feel. His strong arms clenched, she saw the muscles contract, his sinews stand out from the effort of keeping quiet, but that just would not do. Lofna pressed down on Balgruuf’s member and thereby yanked a gasp from him. 

In celebration of this victory, she withdrew her hand. The sound this brought forth from the Jarl’s throat was a deliciously desperate sob. 

“What do you want?”, Lofna asked him, even though she knew the answer from his bucking hips. 

“More…”, he asked, but she smirked mercilessly, “More of what?” 

His gaze bore into hers as he all but begged: “Whatever you will give me.” 

“What of your wife?”, Lofna prodded, her hand cupping the Jarl’s arousal and he drew a long breath before he slowly answered, “She… does not…she…” 

It was not much of an answer, but Lofna did not need one. 

“Does she not touch you?”, she asked, squeezing his balls in her grip, “Does she not kiss you? On your lips or… elsewhere?” 

Her hand made it impossible for the Jarl to form words, she he merely shook his head no. 

“Well then.”, Lofna smiled and deftly undid the laces of his trousers, “Someone should take pity on you poor sod.” 

He nodded and for a moment, she wanted to make him beg, but just then, Balgruuf opened his eyes and the expression in them begged without words. He would drink up every drop of attention she would give. 

Lofna’s hand yanked open the soft leather pants and the Jarl’s cock sprang free, hard and already weeping for her caress. WIthout hesitation she closed her fingers around his heated flesh and relished the loud moan it earned her. Lofna pumped him with sure movements, alternating between pressure and light strokes, occasionally circling her thumb over his tip, spreading the wetness leaking from him. It was fascinating to see him reduced to a panting, whimpering mess under her hand. The Jarl’s eyes were closed, his breath ragged and the way his hips bucked told her he was close. 

“Look at me.”, Lofna demanded and he snapped his eyes open, staring at her, biting his lip. He was upon the precipice… and Lofna stopped. 

The desperate sound was unmistakably a sob and the Jarl hung his head, but Lofna buried her hands in his hair to make him look at her. 

“More?”, she asked and he nodded, but she stood firm, “What do you want?” 

“Anything.”, he whispered, his voice trembling, desperation clear in the rawness of his plea. It only made Lofna smirk. 

She stroked through his beard, down his throat and his chest, undoing the laces of his tunic and pushing it open to reveal his skin which she then caressed, gently stroking, then scratching. As she pinched his nipple, Balgruuf jumped and groaned deeply, making Lofna chuckle. 

His eyes were closed while he enjoyed her touch, so she decided to surprise him and Lofna licked from the base of his dick to his tip, then went down and swallowed him whole. 

The Jarl’s groan turned into a surprised and lustful shout within an instant, but she did not hold up. Lofna swirled her tongue, took him as deep as she could and, for her own enjoyment, her hand wandered under her dress. 

“What a sight you are.”, Sam said behind her and gathered her hair up, bringing it out of her way and also his, because she saw him watch her actions closely, “Makes me almost jealous. If I wasn’t so happy watching you.” 

She grinned around Balgruuf’s shaft in her mouth and redoubled her efforts, both for the Jarl and for Sam’s benefit. When she felt his hips buck under her again, Lofna sucked him hard once more, then slid off him. 

“Oh, you minx.”, Sam hissed while the Jarl whimpered in need and desperation, “I almost pity him.” 

Balgruuf let his head roll back, his whole body shaking with need, weak from what he had almost had and was yet again derived from. 

“More?”, Lofna asked as she already climbed into his lap, pulling her simple dress over her head and throwing it behind her, leaving her body stark naked. Balgruuf only managed a weak nod, but it was all she needed now anyway. 

She tortured him by sliding his dick through her wet folds, but when he gasped breathlessly, she took pity on them both. Keeping her balance with her hands on the Jarl’s shoulders, Lofna sheathed his length in her. His groan told her that he was close again, but Lofna gave him no respite, she rode him hard. 

She felt Sam behind her and gave him an inviting grin over her shoulder that he returned, then she focused on Balgruuf again, sure that Sam had gotten her drift. And he had, she knew when she felt his hands on her shoulders, pressing her down onto he Jarl’s lap, then stroking over her back down to her hips, directing her movement. Sam gently bit her neck and watched her fuck herself on the Jarl beneath her, then he murmured against her skin: “Now I don’t pity him. I envy him.” 

It made Lofna laugh, but Sam knew how to turn this into a moan by cupping her breasts and squeezing just this side of painful. It was an excellent contrast to Balgruuf’s shallow thrusts, hindered by his bindings, and the two of them came together, both of them moaning out their release. 

“Thank you…”, Balgruuf murmured, his head hung and all strength and pride drained from him just like Lofna had drained his seed from him. Sam still had his hands on her tits, playfully squeezed them and asked: “If I know anything about you by now, then you need something different after this.” 

“Surprise me.”, Lofna chuckled, but the dirty grin on Sam’s lips almost made her regret her words. Almost, because it was also very promising. He released his grip on her, hooked his arms under her shoulders and lifted her off the Jarl, barely giving her time to understand that he was laughing as he shoved her through the door into her next fantasy.


	6. Connection

Lofna stumbled through darkness, smelled water and plants on the air, but she could not see anything in this light. Yet she made her way forward, only to trip and barely catch herself on a cold, slimy stone wall. What kind of fantasy was that? 

“Careful.”, a voice reached her through the darkness, “We must be through the tunnel soon. Just a little further.” 

She then felt a warm, strong hand take hold of her own and Hadvar pulled her after him through the blackness. It was good to see him again, even though right now she only felt his hand, sure and strong over hers. Lofna had wondered what his hands might feel on her, but had not had the chance to ask him for more, as they had been separated soon after their flight from Helgen. But now… 

Just when Lofna opened her mouth to speak, to ask Hadvar to stay with her in this cave a little longer, they rounded a corner and had to squint against the light coming from the exit of the tunnel. Hadvar quickened his pace and made sure to keep her safe, so only moments later they stood in the woods together, finally safe. 

“Thank the Gods we made it out.”, Hadvar murmured behind her and Lofna turned to him, a smile on her lips and a suggestion on her tongue, just how to celebrate. But Hadvar stared at something behind her, so Lofna spun around, only to meet Ralof’s pale eyes. 

“So you made it out. I did too, no thanks to you.”, he sneered at Hadvar, who took a deep breath to talk back, but Lofna decided no, this would not happen. Not again. 

“Stop.”, she demanded and stepped between the two, “We all just survived something that should not even have happened. Do you really want to waste time squabbling like children?” 

“You’re right.”, Hadvar conceded, even though she was sure he had not completely understood what she was about to suggest. Ralof, however, did not answer at first, but frowned before he asked: “What do you mean?” 

“Why bicker like children…”, Lofna spoke with a grin, “…when we can celebrate like adults?” 

As she said those words, she reached for both men, beckoning them towards her. 

“What do you me…”, Hadvar slowly spoke, although the blush on his cheeks revealed that he knew. Ralof had no such reservations, he laughed and came over to Lofna, grinning as he said: “Lass, I think you got the right idea there.” 

Without another word, the Nord grabbed Lofna’s braid and pulled her into a kiss. It was clumsy and not at all sophisticated, but she nevertheless enjoyed his enthusiasm. As Ralof kissed and sucked at her neck, sure to leave his mark on her, Lofna turned her head towards Hadvar, her hand outstretched towards him as she invited him: “Feel free to join us anytime.” 

“Or just stand back.”, Ralof snickered between kisses, “Let me ravish the lass in peace.” 

True to his words, he made short work of her stolen armour and as he discarded one piece after the other, he pushed Lofna back towards the entrance to the cave, but to the side, so that her back hit the stone wall. She hissed from the cold, but Ralof did not let up. 

“Wait.”, Hadvar asked and she smiled at him, but Ralof almost sneered, “Either get going or get out of my way. We got business here.” 

Lofna laughed at his eagerness and Hadvar’s hesitation, then simply made the decision for them. She grabbed Hadvar’s hand and pulled him towards her, pushing him against the stone, knocking the wind out of him in his surprise, but her hand on his chest told him to stay where she had directed him. She then leaned against back him, felt his arms slowly encircle her naked body, while she got to work on Ralof’s armour. As soon as he understood, he all but tore the leather jerkin off himself. When he was finally naked and obviously ready, he took a step towards her, but Lofna brought her hand between them and around his member, pumping him fast and without mercy. 

“Lass…”, he groaned, but she just promised, “Soon.” 

With that, she first kissed Ralof, then turned around, her hand still on his shaft while she pressed her lips to Hadvar’s. She had surprised him again, but he caught on quickly. His hands wandered to her cheeks, stroked through her hair and made her sigh in content, but the sound changed into a moan as she felt Ralof fill her from behind. He gave her no time to adjust, instead grabbed her hips and fucked her, forced her against Hadvar’s chest. Lofna’s attempt to catch herself on his shoulders was no more than half-arsed, so she slumped against him, Ralof’s rutting pushing her against Hadvar again and again, while her own hands rested on his sides. 

But they soon wandered lower and Hadvar gasped into their kiss as her hands found his arousal. She stroked him through his trousers and felt him twitch, felt his whole body shudder. Yet his grip on her face was gentle, his kiss a stark contrast to Ralof’s mindless fucking behind her. And while he was blind to his comrade’s struggle, Lofna cherished it. 

“Let go.”, she panted against his lips and squeezed his member, “I want you just as badly.” 

Hadvar stared into her eyes, one of his hands still in her hair, but the other went lower, over her neck to her breast, yet it was not quite there. Ralof behind her gave a sharp thrust, making Lofna hiss with delight. 

And that broke something in Hadvar. His hand closed around one of her breasts, massaging it, his thumb stroking her nipple, then his other hand did the same to her other breast. The contrast of this almost tender touch to Ralof’s frantic thrusts was almost too much to take, but she wanted more, so she kissed Hadvar, opened her mouth to play with his tongue. He let her in, his hands still on her breasts, but one then stroked ever lower until it found her centre. 

Now it was Lofna’s turn to gasp into the kiss, but neither Hadvar nor Ralof gave her any leeway. Hadvar’s fingers on her brought her closer and closer to completion and Ralof’s powerful thrusts hammered home until she came with a Shout that split the stone behind Hadvar. 

The three of them were entangled, sweaty and panting together, but sated. 

Or so Lofna had thought. Hadvar shoved Ralof away from her and grabbed her shoulders, moving Lofna backwards with the bulk of his body until she felt a rock against her calves. Hadvar pulled her against his body and kissed her, leaving her dizzy as he bent down to retrieve something, her coat, then he spread it out on the rock behind her and guided her to lie down on it. As soon as she had, he began to open the buckles and clasps on his own armour, carelessly letting the pieces fall. Over the clatter of armour, she heard Ralof laugh and he came over to them, kneeled down next to her and kissed Lofna. 

“Glad he came round.”, he muttered quietly to her and she wanted to answer, but instead of words she only managed a drawn out moan as Hadvar entered her effortlessly. He grabbed a hold of her thighs and began to move, he was slower than Ralof had been, but so much more powerful and thicker. 

Lofna sat up and put one hand behind her push against him, meet his every thrust. Ralof adjusted and kissed down her torso, swerving his tongue around first one nipple then the other. 

“My, you do have the most interesting fantasies.”, Sam said behind Lofna and she laughed as she leaned back against his chest. He placed a kiss on her neck, nibbled at it and whispered in her ear: “Two men, enemies. And you just fuck all that up for them.” 

Lofna wanted to laugh again, but instead she gasped as Ralof now kissed her cunt, licked over her cit and she felt both men between her legs. Lofna reached for Ralof’s dick and began pumping him again, momentarily distracting him from his feast between her thighs, but he soon returned to his efforts, making her gasp. Sam would not be bested, though, and stroked over Lofna’s sides, then cupped her breasts in his hands. 

“Really, I could not come up with this shit myself.”, he then giggled into her neck, so Lofna decided on payback. One hand stayed on Ralof’s dick, stroking him fast to bliss, her other sneaked behind her back and with the precision of an experienced hunter found the bulge in Sam’s pants. 

“Oh, you minx.”, he hissed and bit her neck, but also bucked his hips and fondled her breasts with more fervour. The combined efforts of the three men made Lofna shudder in her climax and Hadvar follow her with a deep groan. 

Both nords stepped back from her and Lofna slumped against Sam’s chest. His hands were still on her chest, pinching and twisting her nipples, squeezing her breasts. One then stroked downwards and as it delved between her folds, she hissed. His fingers stayed there as Sam asked her: “Ready for more?” 

“Not quite.”, Lofna replied, and felt Sam pout against her cheek, his finger slowly stroking her, “Pity, I had so much planned for the two of us.” 

“Is that right?”, Lofna teased and Sam laughed, then pushed two fingers inside her, making her arch against him. 

“Yes, it’s right.”, he then chuckled with mirth, removed his fingers and murmured against her lips, “But more of that later. I still have a few surprises.” 

“Can’t wait.”, Lofna said and as she blinked, she felt powerful magic engulf her, together with Sam’s silken voice, “Careful what you wish for.”


	7. Surrender

When Lofna opened her eyes again, she only saw darkness. No… that wasn’t right. The room she was in only had dim light, but she could not see it because of a velvety soft blindfold over her eyes. 

Intrigued, she tried to move, but did not come far. Her arms were secured over her head with bindings just as soft and her legs were opened and and also bound carefully. She could move, her hands did not tingle in the slightest, but the bindings did not give much way. She would stay here, on the soft bed beneath her. 

What was happening? Lofna heard footsteps, muffled by a lush carpet and executed with grace, yet power she almost smelled in the air. She also smelled the scent of candles, felt their warmth on her bare skin. 

Then a touch. It was gentle, yet so unexpected that it made her flinch. 

“Sh…”, a voice soothed, grounding her so that the next touch came expected… and was welcomed. Someone’s fingers gently stroked over her abdomen, to her side and then back to the other, then slowly up. As the hand reached her sternum, she was sure it was a man’s hand, it was rough, warm and big, but tender in its caress. 

To Lofna’s dismay, the fingers did not sway to the side to her breasts, but instead wandered up to her throat and then to the side, over her wishbones, then up her neck behind her ear. This big, calloused hand then cupped her neck and held her in place, strong but still gentle, and she waited with bated breath, not sure what was to come, then tensed when she felt the man lean over her and ultimately relaxed when he softly pressed his lips to her forehead. 

She could not help the sigh that escaped her, so she did not even fight it. The man over her leaned back and his hand on her neck then caressed her cheek, his thumb stroking her lower lip. 

This was her chance. Lofna moved and caught the thumb between her teeth, her tongue laving its pad. Whoever he was, he gasped, then moaned quietly, but did not pull his hand back, instead his left hand now touched her other cheek, cupping her head. 

“Boy, he is eager.”, Sam chuckled next to her, Lofna even felt the bed dip under his weight to her left, “I do think he wants to do more than simply kiss your forehead. A lot more, my dear.” 

Lofna also wanted more, so she encouraged the man by sucking his thumb into her mouth. He groaned and Sam laughed, then theatrically whispered into her ear: “Oh, he is eager and big. Do you want me to describe the tent in his trousers?” 

The image made Lofna moan and rock her hips upward, but it was frustrating when the mystery man removed his hands, much to her chagrin and Sam’s amusement: “He’s ready to pounce. Hope you’re ready too.” 

She was, her hips rocking against nothing but air when she wanted a man between her thighs. But whoever he was, Sam had underestimated him, for he resumed his caress, touching her belly, her hips, jerking wildly now, her thighs and then all the way back over her torso to her arms, never touching her breasts. 

“Please…”, Lofna heard herself whisper before she could stop herself. Her need was too much to feel ashamed about it. 

“You should see the lust warring with his control in his eyes. It is beautiful.”, Sam murmured into the skin of her arm, then chuckled, “And ultimately foolish, useless. He can’t fight forever. Not with that boner.” 

It made Lofna smile and that brought the man’s fingers back to her lips, but before she could kiss his fingers again, the were gone, back to her sternum, and finally, finally, his hand wandered to the side, cupping her breast. She could not help it, she arched under his touch, moaned loudly, almost drowning out his own groan. 

She knew his voice, but she could not place it. And she did not bother to try when his other hand caressed her other breast in the same manner, cupping it, stroking her nipples until they were standing at attention. 

“I already see his resolve breaking.”, Sam promised darkly, his lips still against her skin, “Keep at it.” 

Lofna needed no further encouragement, the stranger’s touch was more than enough, she felt her arousal dripping from her, staining the bed underneath it. 

His hands wandered down her torso and grabbed her hips, but then went further down her thighs. Lofna groaned, both in lust and frustration, tried to arch up against him, but he was nowhere near where she wanted him. 

“Almost.”, Sam whispered and then left her side, went behind her head and held her hands, then leaned over her and kissed her forehead, much like the stranger had, then Sam spoke against her lips, “Just a little more, pet.” 

The man’s hands were on her hips and his and Sam’s touch combined made her hips rock again, made her sigh. Whoever he was, he groaned and as she felt Sam chuckle against her neck, she almost heard the other man’s resolve shatter. His tighter grip on her hips was all the announcement she received, then his lips were between her thighs, drinking in her arousal. 

Lofna cried out, her hands spasmed around Sam’s, but he gently bit her ear and whispered: “Told you.” 

It made her smile, but the stranger’s tongue demanded all her attention, wrenched moans from her and cries until her throat was dry and her orgasm took her breath. He licked her through her shocks and Sam kissed her throat, holding her hands in his as he praised: “You are so beautiful like this.” 

The stranger kissed her hips, stroked his hands over her sides, again so gentle that she spoke before she thought about it: “Let me see you.” 

He stilled, she felt the tension in his fingers, so she added: “I want to know who you are. I want you, more of you.” 

He did not move, frozen still. 

“Please.” 

Again Lofna felt something break, but this time it was not as explosive as before, instead the stranger sighed, kissed her sternum and then caressed her cheeks one more time - as if to say goodbye - before he removed her blindfold. 

“Erik.”, she murmured, recognising the young lad who had asked her to help him become an adventurer like herself. 

“I wasn’t sure… if you would accept me. Even if this is my dream.”, he spoke shyly, twisting the velvet blindfold in his trembling hands. So Sam made all of them think these were their dreams? She loved the idea. 

“I do want you.”, Lofna, spoke under her breath, but his gasp told her that he had heard it. 

“You…do?”, he mumbled, disbelieving, yet his hand slowly found its way to her hip again, caressing it. Lofna moaned under his touch, then smiled up at him and said: “I do indeed.” 

His frown told her that he did not yet believe her, but still his hand wandered further, his hesitation evident, but his touch firm as his fingers found their way between her thighs, finding her wet for him, because of him. Lofna did not hold back the moan and it spurred Erik into action. 

His hand did not interrupt its caress, first one finger entered her, then a second, and while she closed her eyes, he had stepped over to the foot of the bed, which she only realised as he quickly pulled away the bonds on her ankles. Never stopping his caress, Erik then climbed onto the bed, came to kneel between Lofna’s thighs and while his hand was also still between them, he whispered: “Are you sure? Are you ready?” 

“More than ready.”, Lofna gasped and hooked her legs around his waist, pulled him closer. She heard Sam chuckle next to her ear, but did not care, especially not when Erik tightly grabbed her hips to lift them into his lap. He took a deep breath, as if to steady his resolve, then he sheathed his length in Lofna’s waiting body that yielded instantly to him. They both groaned, but Lofna bit her lip when Erik began to move, tentatively at first, but when he saw how she enjoyed his cock, his movements gained force and speed. 

“That looks painful.”, Sam whispered in her ear, then amended, “Not he rutting into you, that’s just beautiful. But stop biting your lips, dear, before you hurt yourself.” 

It made Lofna almost laugh, but Sam silenced her by capturing her mouth in a deep kiss she neither wanted to fight nor could she fight it. Yet before she could react, he left her panting to lean further over her and take a stiff nipple between his lips. 

She cried out again and Sam returned to her face, pressed a forceful kiss to her lips before he growled: “We’re not finished.” 

She would soon be, but did not say so. A moment later, she was unable to, for Sam had let go of her hands to walk around the bed and as he stood at her side, one hand wandered to the nape of her neck, while the other touched her shoulder only to make its way down over her chest to squeeze one breast, then the other. But Sam moved it further until it was between her legs, touching her where Erik neglected her. 

Her voice was already hoarse from her earlier screams, so she barely managed a moan, but Sam stopped even that with another kiss before he smirked: “Actually, your last fantasy gave me an idea. Hold on.” 

Saying no more, Sam pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then stepped away, only to dive between her legs and suck her most sensitive part into his mouth. 

Hoarse or no, Lofna did scream. But Sam did not relent, made her shudder again and again, until Erik came with a groan and all but collapsed onto his backside at the foot of the bed. 

Sam’s tongue gave her another lingering swipe with a flourish, then he backed away and immediately had his face nose to nose with hers again. She even smelled herself on his breath: “Need some relaxation after that? I have just the thing.” 

She laughed, but said: “In a minute.” 

Lofna then lifted her head to look at Erik, who smiled, shy again, then got to his feet and untied her. Sitting up, Lofna cupped his face and pulled him down for a soft kiss. Still at his lips, she mumbled: “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you.”, he stammered as a reply, caressed her cheek once more…to say goodbye. 

When he stepped back, Lofna let him and turned around to Sam, who was by now sitting on the bed, smiling smugly. 

“You promised me relaxation.”, she challenged and Sam’s grin broadened, “I believe I promised you whatever you wanted.” 

“For now, relaxation.”, Lofna responded in kind and Sam stood up, holding his hand out to her, “Then come with me.” 

She expected the surge of magic as she took his hand, but still it took her breath away.


	8. Fun

The first sensation enveloping Lofna was warmth, then came a soft scent of lavender and juniper berries. Without opening her eyes, Lofna smiled to herself and sank deeper into the hot bath around her. It did not matter where exactly she was, she was warm and safe and for the moment, that was enough. Sanguine had promised her relaxation after all. 

So Lofna enjoyed the hot water and stretched in the comfortably big bathtub, but when she opened her thighs, the warmth licked at her most sensitive places and she moaned quietly. A warm bath was wonderful, but shared with someone, it would be even better. 

On a whim, she looked around and recognised her cellar in her house in RIften, but she was alone. No matter, Lofna decided with a shrug and leaned back against the edge of the tub, she would enjoy the warmth a bit longer and then see who else was in Honeyside. Hopefully not Iona. If her housecarl was the only one here, she would have to sternly talk to Sanguine. 

Smiling at the thought, Lofna almost did not catch the slight sound disturbing her bath. But there was…something. She sat up straight and looked around, but there was no one in sight. 

Frowning, she sat back down and closed her eyes, yet remained wary. But she did not hear anything. 

Instead, she felt a whiff of air, but that was too late, for a second later the door to the little bathroom was slammed closed just as Lofna looked out for danger. Only to find her clothes and towel had vanished. 

“Hey!”, she cried in outrage and it was answered by a merry laughter coming from outside the door, quickly moving up the stairs to the house proper. She knew that laugh and she joined in, but nevertheless accused: “Marcurio, just you wait!” 

Her only reply was more laughter, a delighted cackling upstairs. He was a powerful mage, she would give him that, but in a fight in close quarters, Lofna would win. And in the kind of fight she envisioned, they would both win. 

Grinning, she jumped from the tub and not caring the slightest for the water she splashed around and left on the floorboards and stairs, Lofna ran upstairs to hunt her friend down. 

“Marcurio!”, she shouted as she burst into the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. How…? 

“Are you invisible right now?”, she chuckled and got her answer when she felt arms wind around her from behind, but did not see them. A moment later, Marcurio appeared and with his lips against her still damp neck he laughed: “Not anymore, love.” 

Lofna joined in his laughter, but wrenched herself from his grasp to turn around in his arms and yank him to her to press a kiss to his lips. He did not hesitate even a heartbeat. Marcurio held her close, his arms around her waist, never caring for the water he got onto his robes, and kissed her again and again, only interrupted by the need to breathe or to laugh some more. 

“I couldn’t resist.”, he then said, unashamed, as he leaned back, their lips red and wet from their kisses, “You were down in that bath for quite long and you know what happens when I get time to think.” 

“You come up with shenanigans.”, Lofna grinned and stole another kiss, “But you manage that without thinking as well.” 

“That’s a compliment if ever I heard one!”, Marcurio laughed and when she rolled her eyes, he began to tickle her, mercilessly. 

“Stop!”, Lofna gasped, what little breath she had stolen by her laughter, but Marcurio did not relent, he kept tickling her, laughing merrily. It made fighting back difficult for Lofna, but she was stronger. So she bodily pushed him back until Marcurio’s legs hit the edge of the bed and made him stumble and fall onto it. He did not let go, though, so Lofna fell with him and they landed in a tangled and breathless heap of limbs and laughter. 

Together they moved up on the bed until they could comfortably lie there, Lofna naked and damp on top of Marcurio, who was still clothed. 

“You’re wearing far too much.”, Lofna muttered and he barked out a laugh before he shot back, “You, meanwhile, have dressed perfectly for the occasion.” 

“Smartass.”, she grinned and quickly pulled open the knot in his belt, then pulled apart his robes. Marcurio slipped first one arm, then the other out of the garment, then it lay beneath them, forgotten. 

“Come here.”, he asked, his voice quiet and hands gentle as he framed her face in his palms and pulled her down to kiss her. Lofna indulged him, but just for a while, then she placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck and his chest, making her way down. 

“I like where this is going.”, Marcurio chuckled, his hands now in her damp hair and they balled into fists as Lofna’s lips came around his hard length. Marcurio groaned in unabashed lust, then hummed in content. Lofna sucked him in as deeply as she could, put her fingers around the length she could not fit in her mouth and took him in again and again. 

“Oh, love.”, Marcurio sighed, one of his hands on her cheek, caressing it, the other still in her hair, tenderly directing her movements, “I’ve waited too long for that.” 

Lofna licked over the entire length of his cock and pressed a kiss to its tip, but before she could dive back down, Marcurio cupped one hand around her chin and gently pulled her upwards to him to kiss her deeply. His free arm came around her waist, pressed her body to his, pressed his hardness between her thighs and, tightening his embrace, Marcurio panted: “We’ll have to do this again soon, love.” 

“Just this?”, Lofna teased and Marcurio threw his head back in laughter, then bucked up against her and added, “This and much, much more.” 

“Done.”, she promised and meant it. If she had known her friend wanted that, she would have invited him into her bed many moons ago. 

Still smiling, Lofna brought her hand between them, trusting Marcurio to hold her steady with his hands on her hips, then she positioned him and sank down, engulfing him and enjoying the delicious stretch of him. 

Then, words and laughter were lost to both of them. Marcurio looked into her eyes, then breathlessly bucked up into her and as Lofna gasped, he used her distraction to cup her breasts in his hands. They both groaned, then started moving together. Marcurio pulled her down into a kiss, but the need to breathe soon made them part, but only as far as they had to. 

“You know, I feel kind of left out.”, Sam complained and it made Lofna smile as she looked at him, pouting adorably as he was lying naked next to Marcurio, his cock standing at attention and weeping in its neglect. They could not have that. 

Lofna threw Sam a wink, then reached her hand over to him and without preamble she wrapped her fingers around his hardness and pumped him in time with her movements riding Marcurio. Her friend was already breathing hard, but Sam frowned before he grabbed a hold of Lofna’s wrist: “This is nice, but I have an even better idea.” 

She did not know what he meant, but she would soon see. So she paid Sam no mind when he scrambled to his feet, instead she enjoyed Marcurio’s hands on her hips, delighted in his thrusts from beneath her, the way he filled her. She was distracted when Sam combed his fingers through her hair, but when she opened her eyes, Lofna had to grin. There he was, standing on the bed, his feet firmly planted on each side of Marcurio’s head… and his cock directly in front of her. 

“Like my idea?”, Sam wriggled his eyebrows at her, but Lofna did not reply, at least not in words. Instead she reached up and wrapped her lips around Sam’s length. With one hand she grabbed a tight hold of Marcurio’s shoulder to keep her balance, the other went around Sam’s arousal, but it was the two men directing their movement together, which was fine with Lofna, she just enjoyed the ride. 

Marcurio under her by now bucked wildly into her and as his thumb found her centre, her orgasm exploded, taking her by surprise and she gasped, losing her hold of Sam as she collapsed onto Marcurio’s chest. His arms closed around her, holding her to him, both their chests rising and falling rapidly as they lay there panting. 

“Fine, you’re allowed your fun. For now.”, Sam grinned down at her, “Shall I give the two of you a moment together?” 

Lofna nodded at him, but despite his words, Sam merely sat down on the bed next to them, his legs crossed and twiddling his thumbs idly in front of his still erect cock. It made Lofna giggle and in reply, he wriggled his eyebrows again. 

Marcurio’s breathing calmed down as did hers, and when they both had enough air, Lofna pressed a kiss to his lips again. 

“We really have to do this again soon.”, she mumbled against Marcurio’s mouth and he laughed, then playfully bit her lower lip before he invited her, “You know where to find me.” 

With another smile, Lofna leaned down to kiss him once more, then she rolled off him and straight into Sam’s lap. 

“Uh, hello.”, he grinned, but before he got any ideas, she asked, “Where to now?” 

“We can stay right here, fine by me.”, Sam shrugged and then growled with a grin, his arms encasing her, “We can desecrate every surface in this house three times over.” 

Lofna bit her lip as if she had to think hard about that, then she blew hair out of her face and teased, “Nah, not right now.” 

At first Sam frowned, then he laughed out loud: “Oh mortal, you are the most fun I’ve had in centuries! Alright, see you in a bit.” 

She only had time to admire his dazzling smile, then there was darkness filled with magic and promise.


	9. Debauchery

The magic and sheer power of Sanguine tingled right under Lofna’s skin and when the darkness of that magic faded, she was standing on her own two feet, but she was still in Sam’s arms. That fiend pressed her body close to his, letting her feel his arousal, so far unquenched, and wriggled his eyebrows at her: “Had enough fun with all those mortals? Are you finally ready for me?” 

“Not quite.”, Lofna said and feared he would be angered, but instead, Sam curiously lifted just own eyebrow now, saying, “I’m intrigued. Tell me more.” 

Glancing around even though she had recognised the bedroom immediately, she explained: “This is my house in Solitude. And with it came a housecarl, Jordis…” 

“She hot?”, Sam grinned and Lofna playfully slapped his shoulder, then shrugged, “She is easy on the eyes. But she is a stuck up prude.” 

Sam said nothing, but his eyebrows rose higher… while his hands wandered down to cup Lofna’s arse. She let them be there and simply added: “She is always so prim and proper, “my Thane” this, “my Thane” that…” 

Sam was already laughing at Jordis, shaking his head, so Lofna felt safe enough to ask her desire of him: “I want you to ruin her.” 

Sam whistled through his teeth, so she quickly clarified: “Don’t hurt her! I… don’t want you to debase her. Just seduce her. Make her beg for it like she would never thought herself capable.” 

Sam kept staring at her, mouth open, then it slowly blossomed into a grin: “You say she’s always prim and proper?” 

“Always.”, Lofna nodded,returning his wicked grin and he promised darkly, “Not for long.” 

He stressed his promise by bucking his hips into Lofna’s stomach, letting her feel his excitement about the prospect. But still he asked: “And afterwards, you’re mine to play with?” 

“As you’ll be mine to play with.”, she replied and Sam threw his head back in joyous laughter, “You, mortal, are priceless! Where have you been all these centuries?” 

“Not yet born.”, Lofna quipped and Sam shrugged nonchalantly, “Oh, pity. But I’ll make you a devout follower of mine soon. Then we’ll have eternity in the Misty Grove.” 

It sounded tempting, Lofna could not deny that. But she did not want to think too much about it now. Right now, she wanted to have fun. 

Sam also had that intention, she gathered, as he pressed closer to her and it was difficult to focus when his warm body was within reach, so tempting. 

“My Thane, are you there?”, Jordis’ voice reached them from downstairs and Lofna grinned while Sam shook his head, “She really says that nonsense?” 

“All the time.”, Lofna chuckled, but Sam frowned darkly before he grinned at her, “I’ll have to beat that out of her.” 

“Wait…!”, Lofna grabbed his arm as he turned towards the door, she did not want her housecarl hurt! Sam rolled his eyes, pinched her nose and told her: “I’ll beat it out of her with my staff. My very exquisite staff.” 

She did not need the clarification, but Sam grabbed his crotch and leered at her, then laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

“Call her up.”, he then asked of Lofna, “Then we can let debauchery commence! I’m good with that.” 

“As you should be.”, she smiled and called out, “Jordis, we’re upstairs, in the bedroom.” 

“M-my thane?”, the housecarl’s voice wavered, clearly wondering if she should come into her thane’s bedroom, especially if she was not alone in it, so Lofna added impatiently: “Come up here.” 

Sam tutted at her, but then focused on the door and greeted Jordis with his most charming smile. It had nearly worked on Lofna herself, she recalled now, and its effect on her housecarl was as obvious as it was instantaneous. Her eyes immediately fixed on Sam and Lofna swore she could almost hear the woman’s heartbeat quicken. 

“Hello, Jordis.”, he spoke, his voice intoxicating like fine wine, even though Lofna had no idea how he did that. 

“Who are you?”, Jordis asked warily, already turning back to the door, then she glanced at Lofna, “My thane… who is this man?” 

“Someone who can make your darkest dreams come true.”, Sam drawled, his voice warm and speaking of dark desires, promising to fulfill all of them. Jordis stared at him like a rabbit at a wolf and Sam clearly revelled in the attention of his intended prey, slowly stalked over to her, devouring her with his eyes, but not touching her. Jordis trembled under his gaze and when Sam stood behind her, he murmured close to her ear, his breath fanning through her hair and over her cheek: “You are such an obedient and loyal servant. Your thane thinks that deserves a reward.” 

Over Jordis’ shoulder Sam looked at Lofna and winked, so she smiled at his ploy. Jordis gulped and closed her eyes, the lie clearly working, her resolve crumbling as a flush spread over her pale and freckled skin. 

“I am that reward.”, Sam then whispered against Jorids’ neck, his lips but a hair’s breadth away from her skin, “If you’ll have me.” 

Jordis licked her lips nervously, then she winced and looked at her thane, her eyes wide. 

“Your thane brought me here.”, Sam said, his hands poised over her shoulders, but only just close enough to let her feel the warmth of his body, to give her a promise of his embrace, “I’ll bring you to heights you haven’t known yet. Probably never will again.” 

“Go on. Enjoy.”, Lofna gave her permission, but Jordis’ eyes were still wide, and Sam spoke with a smile, “Your thane will be here through all of this.” 

Jordis gasped at this and in the same instant Sam grasped her shoulders, ghosted his lips over her skin and mumbled against it: “You need only say ‘yes’.” 

Again Jordis’ eyes were on Lofna and as she nodded, her housecarl whispered: “Yes.” 

“Good.”, Sam growled, then sprung into action. One hand clasped around Jordis’ throat, just holding her in place, the other slung around her waist and pressed her backside against him. Her shameful moan made it clear that Sam was still very much aroused and letting her feel it through his thin robes. 

“Take off the armour.”, he then ordered, his words calm, but with barely disguised steel behind them, compelling Jordis to obey. 

Lofna reclined on the bed and watched as Sam nibbled at the neck of the woman in his arms, alternating kisses with gentle and not-so-gentle bites, wrenching gasps and moans from her while her trembling hands tried their best to rid her of the cuirass. As soon as she had cast off the breast plate, Sam’s hand cupped one of the mounds, weighed it in his grasp. 

Watching them, Lofna pressed her thighs together without her own volition. She just had to alleviate this delicious pressure somehow. 

When Jordis hastily shoved down her pants and kicked them away, Sam once again did not hesitate, his fingers confidently delved between her legs and the following gasp told Lofna that they had found their prize. His hand gave a few quick thrusts into Jordis, making her moan, then Sam withdrew his hand and brought it to his lips, licking Jordis’ essence off them. 

Lofna had to smile at how the other woman’s legs shook beneath her and was sure they would not support her much longer. 

“Mhh…”, Sam hummed, “Delicious. Do you want to play a bit more? Or are you ready?” 

Again Sam looked at Lofna over the housecarl’s shoulder and winked at her. After all, she had asked him to make Jordis beg. 

“I’m ready…”, she hoarsely replied and instead of an answer, Sam gave the naked woman a shove that brought her to the foot of the bed, staring wide-eyed at Lofna as she had stopped her fall by bracing her hands onto the mattress. A moment later, Sam was behind her, his robe hastily opened and discarded with a shake of strong shoulders, then his hands were on Jordis’ hips. 

“Let your thane see you.”, he told Jordis, then sheathed himself in her tight heat. He did not give her even a moment to adjust to his girth, which Lofna knew to be more than satisfactory, instead he began to move without delay, snapping his hips forward against Jordis’ backside, pulling her back against him with every thrust so powerful it forced her to close her eyes, made her breasts bounce wildly. 

Lofna was fascinated by their dance and only looked up when she felt Jordis’ gaze on her so intense it tingled on her skin. A smile dawned together with understanding. The woman was at the precipice of her climax, yet she looked to her thane instead of at the man who was giving it to her. She, however, looked at Sam, and realised that he too, had understood. 

So it came as no surprise to Lofna and made her laugh when just before Jordis would have reached her peak, Sam stopped moving. 

Laughing at her dismay might have been cruel, but Lofna could not help it, especially as Jordis whined and tried to push back against Sam’s cock, but he held her firmly in place. 

Only when she gave up with a defeated sigh did Sam smile at her and stroked his hand over Jordis’ back. 

“Please…”, she begged and Lofna laughed again. As Jordis’ gaze shot up to her in surprise, Sam surprised them both. With a move too fast for Lofna to understand, let alone Jordis, Sam hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her up, opening her thighs wide, displaying her cunt and their joining to Lofna in all its glory. 

“Do you think your thane would like to join us?”, he then mumbled into Jordis’ ear, loud enough for Lofna to hear, then he playfully bit her, making her gasp, before he asked, “Would you like that?”

There was no need for words, for Lofna clearly saw a reply in how Jordis gulped and how her whole body tightened around Sam’s cock in her arousal. 

“You would?”, he still asked and when she did not speak, Sam gave a sharp thrust of his hips, repeating sharply, “Would you?” 

“Y-yes…”, Jordis stuttered, but Lofna decided to be kind. She sat up and moved to the foot of the bed, closer to Jordis and Sam, who still held her in his grasp. The housecarl’s eyes widened and the bright flush on her chest revealed her excitement mixed with shame, yet she gave a moan when Sam bucked into her again and at the same time Lofna cupped her cheek in her palm. Without a word she stroked her thumb over the other woman’s lips and was surprised as Jordis opened her mouth under her touch to suck at her finger. 

Sam behind her chuckled and began to move, stealing Jordis’ breath. But now Lofna was intrigued. 

Her hands wandered down Jordis’ neck, felt her gulp, then she cupped her breasts and together with Sam’s steadily moving hips, this wrenched a loud moan from Jordis. At once the woman bit down on her lip to stifle her sounds of lust, but Lofna sharply grabbed her jaw and as Jordis stared at her, still being fucked by Sam, she ordered: “No. Let us hear you. Be as loud as you want. Scream if you like. I know we’ll like it.” 

As if to agree, Sam gave a particularly powerful thrust into her and Jordis gasped unrestrained. 

“Good.”, Lofna praised and pressed a kiss to her housecarl’s lips that she eagerly returned, much to Sam’s amusement. Still he did not relent, his movement steady and his grip on Jordis tight. It gave Lofna the opportunity to explore and she took full advantage. 

Her hands took a lazily mapped out path down Jordis’ chest, gently brushed her breasts only to then pinch her nipples sharply, making the woman moan. Lofna then followed the same path with her lips, kissing, licking and occasionally biting her flesh, leaving hickeys here and there. When she reached one of Jordis’ nipples, she sucked it into her mouth and lavished it with attention, earning a hoarse cry from Jordis. Yet she did not have enough. 

Lofna made her way further down until she knelt before the two, their joining directly in front of her face. She was mesmerised by the view and just watched Sam’s hard length sheathing itself into Jordis’ welcoming body again and again, admired how slick both their bodies were with Jordis’ juices. She needed to taste this. 

So Lofna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jordis’ mound, then wandered further down and suckled on her most sensitive part. This time, Jordis screamed, her whole body tense, but Lofna and Sam gave her no mercy. 

Instead, she licked over Jordis’ glistening lips, then let her tongue caress Sam’s cock as it moved in and out of Jordis, proud that it earned her a moan from Sam and Jordis both, then she let her tongue wander higher, paused to push Jordis further towards her peak, then kissed her way up her torso. Lofna once again sucked a nipple between her lips and at the same time brought her hand to their joined bodies. At first she cupped Sam’s balls and he smiled at her for it, then she moved her hand and together with Sam’s cock entering Jordis, she joined two of her fingers to it, invading Jordis cunt and hearing a lustful moan for her efforts. 

Lofna smiled at her housecarl, and moved her hand in time with Sam, but she otherwise ignored Jordis, instead she leaned over the other woman’s shoulder to kiss Sam. He wasted no time and dove deep, stealing her breath with his tongue and somehow even managed to grab her hips to pull her closer while still keeping Jordis aloft and fucking her brains out. 

She cried out her orgasm and her entire body convulsed between Sam and Lofna, so violently it broke their heated kiss. 

But Sam’s smile promised that they had merely been interrupted for a moment, though not for long. Jordis between them was shivering and panting, so Lofna decided to give her a moment’s respite and nodded at the bed. Sam understood and laid the spent woman onto the mattress, lying down beside her, holding her in his arms in an embrace that was not sincere, yet made Lofna envy her the close proximity. 

So she rid herself of her clothing as well and laid down on her other side, Jordis now between them, still shivering and desperately holding on to her while Sam stroked her side, quivering with her panting breaths. 

Over Jordis’ head, Sam caught Lofna’s gaze and again he winked at her, what for she did not understand, however. At least not until Jordis had calmed down a bit and managed to open her eyes to look at her. 

“Thank you, my thane.”, Jordis whispered, voice hoarse, her body still trembling, then she half turned to Sam, “And you.” 

“Oh, we’re not done.”, he chuckled in response and when Jordis’ eyes widened at that prospect, he laughed together with Lofna, then roughly pulled Jordis’ backside against his crotch, “Not for a while.” 

“But…?”, Jordis mumbled, confused, yet Sam gave her no chance to argue. Instead, he grabbed her hips and pulled her with him as he rolled onto his back, making her straddle his hips, his still hard cock pressed against Jordis’ cunt. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve had enough.”, Sam then challenged and bucked up, “I can see it in your eyes that you haven’t. Not of me and certainly not of your thane.” 

Saying that, he stared into her eyes and after she gulped, Jordis admitted: “No…” 

“Good then.”, he grinned and looked at Lofna, “Come over here, dear.” 

No need to be asked twice. Lofna sat up and swung a leg over Sam’s shoulders, bringing her centre directly over his face and he did not wait, instead dove in straight away. 

She moaned as she felt his tongue between her folds, expertly lapping at her, yet somehow she found the concentration to take a hold of Jordis’ hips to direct her onto Sam’s waiting cock. 

She cried out as he filled her again and all three of them took a moment to find their bearings again. But when Sam brought one hand onto Jordis’ hips and the other on Lofna’s, they all began to move against each other. From there on out it was a tangle of limbs, held together by breathy moans and sweat glistening on their bodies. Lofna barely had any breath, but in between pants she kissed Jordis again and again, felt the other woman quiver and she brought her hand between her legs to push her over the edge. 

When Jordis fell, she screamed her climax out and as she did, Sam grabbed her with both hands to force her against him, chasing his own climax while he licked Lofna to completion. 

As she came, she saw stars and leaned forward against her housecarl, the two women holding each other up to catch their breaths. 

Sam’s hands then moved to Lofna and stroked her sides, ignoring Jordis even though he was still buried deep in her. The woman had gone limp and Lofna directed her off Sam’s hips and onto the bed, then she, too, moved to the side to free Sam. 

He sat up grinning, his face smeared with her juices, but a wicked gleam in his eyes. Lofna did not get the chance to ask why. Sam rolled onto her, pinned her to the bed with his weight and surprising strength, then he kissed her, shoved his tongue into her mouth and pressed his hips against hers. 

“Now you’re mine.”, he growled against her lips and bit them, just this side of painful. He held her tightly to his chest and rolled with her off the bed, but instead of falling to the floor, they fell together into the darkness of his magic.


	10. Epilogue - Truth

When Lofna opened her eyes, it took her a moment to recognise the Misty Grove again. They were back at the feast. 

Here she had first learned that her drinking buddy was in fact a Daedric Prince. And now she was sitting in his lap, the two of them together on his seat at the feast, a throne big enough to allow her to half turn to Sam while still in his arms. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”, he asked and leaned forward, pressing a cheeky kiss to Lofna’s lips before he reached for a goblet of ale. He took a swig and then handed it to her, but she answered before drinking: “Immensely.” 

“Good.”, he stated proudly, puffing out his chest and gently twisting the cup out of her grasp to drink again, saying, “I’ve got you all figured out now.” 

“Is that so?”, Lofna chuckled and Sam nodded enthusiastically, downed the remaining ale and magically refilled the goblet before handing it back to her. 

“Absolutely.”, he said and put both arms around her waist, “You are… interesting, the best fun I’ve had in a century, probably a few centuries to be honest.” 

“Glad to hear it.”, Lofna smiled and put the cup on the table in front of them, ignoring the other guests just as they ignored them. Her hand on Sam’s chest, she asked: “So, what have you found out about me?” 

“At first I thought you were full of contradictions. Then I realised you were just very versatile.”, he mused, “You like being in power, but also like being controlled. You admire a man’s strength, but also his ability to be weak and let you control him…wait…” 

Sam then scrunched up his forehead in a frown and huffed: “Maybe I haven’t figured you out quite yet.” 

Lofna laughed merrily, then caressed his cheek and asked: “Do you want me to help you?” 

“I want you.”, he growled with a grin and playfully nipped at her hand, then challenged her with his gaze, “But alright. Enlighten me, mortal.” 

“I like truth.”, Lofna stated and stared into his eyes, dark pools of arrogant confidence that widened just a fraction at her words, “I like honesty. If a man wants me to control him or to control me, as long as he is honest about it, we will have fun together.” 

Slowly, deliberately, Sam cocked his head, then stared at her before he spoke, his voice quiet and rough, his power barely concealed behind it: “Are you telling me that, as soon as you knew the truth about me, you would’ve been happy to jump my bones?” 

“Well…yeah.”, Lofna said, bringing her hand back to his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body, yet still wishing it was not this disguise in front of her, but Sanguine himself. 

“So, all of this, our fun little escapades?”, Sam then asked, his voice still quiet, “They were just…pranks?” 

Uh oh… 

“I thought a Daedric Prince didn’t deal in mere pranks?”, Lofna quipped before she could stop herself. In response, Sam’s eyes darkened and she swallowed thickly. It was never a good idea to enrage a Deadric Prince. 

“I’d say we got delightfully sidetracked.”, she added, her hand going back to his cheek, “Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Still his eyes were on her and he was uncharacteristically silent. Then he laughed. Threw his head back in a full on belly laugh, gasped for breath before he managed to say: “You, mortal, are priceless!” 

A relieved sigh escaped Lofna, but it was swallowed by Sam’s kiss, his tongue stealing her breath and her mind. When he leaned back, just the tiniest bit, Sam bit her lower lip, sharp teeth inflicting a sensation of pain right on the brink of pleasure. 

He was not Sam anymore. 

Lofna laid eyes on Sanguine in all his glory as he leaned back in his throne, admired the dark, smouldering eyes, his skin dark and streaked with red, burning from the inside so that she had to think of embers in the dead of night. The horns on his head were something else. He towered over her, his arms coiled around her and even though his hold on her was casual and loose, she felt the immense power in his body. 

“Like what you see?”, Sanguine laughed and Lofna could not help it, her hand reached out of its own volition, stroked his cheek, up to his horns, rough yet warm to the touch, then over his lips. With a smile and a snarl, Sanguine trapped her fingers between his lips, his teeth on her flesh in a stark reminder that he could tear her to pieces… and that he would not. 

Still holding her hand and her eyes captive, Sanguine impatiently gestured at someone behind Lofna and the following quiet told her that he had sent the other guests away. She could still hear them, there was still music, but the feast had moved elsewhere. They were alone. 

Sanguine released her hand from his mouth, but he did not give her a chance to move. With a movement too quick for her to grasp and with strength that made Lofna moan in lust, Sanguine rearranged her on his lap, pulled her back tightly against his chest and nipped at her neck. Into the exposed skin there, hot and wet from his kiss, he growled: “You. Are. Mine.” 

Again Lofna did not get the chance to reply - she would only have admitted as much - because Sanguine snapped his fingers, the sound like a thunderclap in the glade, then the sheer fire against Lofna’s back and thighs told her that they were both now naked. 

“Neat trick.”, she gasped as Sanguine’s arm snaked around her hips and held her tightly to him. 

“I know, right?”, he then smirked and moved his hips, rutting against her backside, “I have a few of those up my sleeve…” 

A moment later he laughed: “Even without being dressed. Especially without being dressed.” 

Lofna laughed with him, but it turned into a loud moan when Sanguine’s legs parted her thighs and his free hand wasted no time before it dove between them, two fingers entering her with ease. 

“That’s one trick.”, Sanguine murmured into her hair as he moved his fingers, so much thicker than any other man’s and so much hotter, it rendered Lofna unable to speak, she could hardly breathe. It made it even more difficult for her when Sanguine used his other arm to keep her tightly pressed against him and moved his hips in a promise of what was to come. 

Lofna was quivering, helplessly hanging in his grasp, her peak already at the tip of her tongue…when Sanguine suddenly stopped all movement. 

She could not form words to complain, only a strangled whine escaped from her throat, but it just served to make Sanguine laugh. Still snickering, he kissed her shoulder, then gently bit her neck, still it sent a forceful shudder through Lofna’s entire body. 

“Want to see some more of my tricks?”, he playfully asked, his arm around her keeping her still so that Lofna did not even achieve the tiniest bit of friction. She tried to breathe deeply, but merely inhaled a small gulp of air before she nodded. 

“I did not hear you, pet.”, Sanguine teased, his hand, still in her, moving hardly at all, yet still wracking Lofna’s body with a bolt of lust. Lofna did not have the capacity to form words, so she forewent them entirely and instead raised her hand to grab one of Sanguine’s horns and pull him down to her for a feverish kiss. He indulged her, that much was clear from his smirk, but even though he kissed her deeply, licking her lips and tongue and occasionally biting her, he otherwise kept still. 

When Lofna broke the kiss, she was out of breath, her lips were swollen and tender, as she whispered against Sanguine’s mouth: “You know that I want you. All of you.” 

The dangerous, satisfied smirk should have been a warning, but it only fanned the flames in Lofna’s gut. They all but exploded when Sanguine playfully challenged: “Prove it.” 

Stunned, Lofna merely sat there, then slowly a smile spread across her lips. 

“As you wish, Lord Sanguine.”, she replied and his grin turned even more smug as he relinquished his hold on her, “You say the nicest things.” 

When Lofna slid from his lap, she could not say anything, for the sensation of his strong fingers leaving her body was not what she wanted, yet still pleasurable. Then, standing naked before him, she shot back: “That’s not the only trick my mouth has to offer.” 

Now he laughed, pulled her close for a kiss that stole her breath and against her lips he said: “Promises. As I said, prove it.” 

Lofna pressed another kiss to his lips, leaning onto his thighs for balance, then made her way down his throat, darting her tongue into the hollow of it before licking a stripe over one clavicle. She felt Sanguine’s hot breath in her hair as he murmured: “Not what I meant, but I’ll take it.” 

It made her smile against his hot skin, and on an impulse, Lofna followed one of the red streaks on his chest with her tongue. It tingled against the tip of it and the deep breath Sanguine took told her that he, too, enjoyed the caress. So she concentrated on the red lines as her kisses and licks mapped out a path down his torso, sidetracking to first lick, then gently bite one of his nipples. She felt his hands flinch at the contact and filed it away for later use, but despite his obvious arousal, standing proud and tall between them, Sanguine did not move, he waited for her to back up her words. And she would. 

Lofna admired the strength in his abdomen, let him know about her fascination by licking and biting the ridges of muscle and the few scars maring his hot, slightly too smooth skin. 

Almost at her destination, Lofna looked up only to meet Sanguine’s gaze, amusement and a challenge clearly written in the dark depths. They both smiled, then Lofna closed her fingers around his cock. 

A deep breath through his nose told her he was not as unmoved as he pretended to be and Lofna decided to try everything in her might to break his resolve. So she wasted no more time and instead took him into her mouth, closing her lips tightly around his length, using her tongue on him and diving as deep as she managed. Still a lot of his length remained for he was big, so Lofna also used her hands on him. 

Sanguine was hot and big in her mouth, filling her and even though it was difficult to breathe, Lofna could not get enough. His skin was smoother than any she had ever felt before, yet felt harder and far hotter and the scent and taste of him was a heady concoction she could not identify, but potent like no alcohol she had ever drunk. He was intoxicating and although she wanted Sanguine to lose control, to enjoy every second, Lofna took him deeper, sucked at him purely for her own satisfaction. Just a little more… 

Sanguine’s hand glided into her hair and pushed her down onto him, his hips rising at the same moment, pushing him as deep as he could go and his groan made Lofna’s insides clench with lust. She was completely soaked. And she needed to breathe, but she stayed were she was, as this was more important. 

Sanguine pulled her off him, his hand still in her hair he gathered her into his arms to press a kiss onto her mouth. 

“I’m convinced beyond a doubt.”, he then said, capturing her lips again, “You are mine.” 

She did not respond, as there was no need, they both knew his words rang true. 

“Now…”, Sanguine then mumbled with a grin, “…about convincing you.” 

With a snarl somewhere between playfulness and unbridled lust, maybe even a mixture of both, Sanguine stood up, taking Lofna with him and setting her onto the table in front of him. 

“What is it with us and tables?”, she chuckled and Sanguine smirked, then cupped her head in his hot palms and kissed her until no air remained in her lungs. Only then did he reply: “I don’t care about the surface as long as I get to fuck you on it.” 

Lofna’s surprised gasp turned into a shameless moan as Sanguine grabbed her thighs and a heartbeat later he had his mouth between her legs, his tongue deep inside her, hot and rough and so delicious. 

Just to find something to hold on, Lofna closed her fists around Sanguine’s horns and for a moment, he went completely still. Then he sucked her clit between his lips, sucking it so harshly it almost distracted her from the fingers he shoved into her. 

It was too much to take and Lofna screamed her climax out into the Misty Grove. 

But Sanguine did not relent, he did not even slow down. Instead, another finger entered her and Lofna would have cried out in ecstasy, but found her voice too raw. 

She felt another wave approach her, but just before this orgasm would have hit her, Sanguine slowed down. Shivering and way too tender for more, Lofna pulled at his horns to guide Sanguine up to her face. At some point she must have collapsed on the table, for Sanguine leaned over her, blanketing her body with his much hotter, much taller one. 

They did not speak, merely smiled at each other before he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue delving deep, letting her taste the arousal he had easily coaxed out of her. When he let her lips go and instead kissed her neck, he mumbled into her skin: “Ready for more?” 

“Not yet.”, Lofna gasped and panted, hardly able to speak, “Give me a minute.” 

“Hmm…”,Sanguine hummed against her collarbone, then looked into her eyes, his sparkling with mischief as he decided, “No.” 

A moment later his lips were around a nipple, her other breast palmed by his enormous hand and Lofna cried out at the sensation. Sanguine kissed and nipped his way down her chest, now both hands cupping her breasts, squeezing them, then he placed a single kiss on her mound, jolting lust through her every fibre. 

The glint in his eyes and a raised eyebrow was all the warning she got, then Sanguine gripped her hips and with a single, powerful thrust he sheathed his length in Lofna. She did not have the breath to gasp, the sensation was just too much. He was big, he was hot and throbbing in her, stretching her almost as far as she would go. But he waited, for her. 

Lofna forced air into her lungs, then she looked up at Sanguine, standing between her thighs, his shoulders tight. He still held back and with a smile, she nodded at him. 

The grip of his hands on her thighs turned almost bruising on his last shred of control and Sanguine snapped his hips forward once, as if to test the waters, making Lofna moan with the lust that flooded her. 

Within an instant, all restraint was gone. Sanguine pounded into her, driving all sensation and thought from Lofna, leaving only his hot touch and his cock in her awareness. 

In a breathtaking surprise, a climax washed over her, leaving Lofna gasping for air, and Sanguine stopped again. Had he found his release as well? 

Cheekily smiling at her, he told her: “We’re not done. I’m just letting you breathe.” 

“Thank you.”, Lofna chuckled and reached for his hand without thought, surprised when Sanguine actually took it, keeping her grounded and helping her to find a resemblance of coherent thought again in the haze of lust he had brought upon her. 

He was still inside her, still hot, hard and throbbing deliciously and Lofna had no intention of waiting any longer. She slowly moved her hips, ground them against Sanguine and moaned with the feeling of him in her. 

“So you want more?”, he smirked and leaned down to her, eliciting another moan as his length shifted in her with the movement. Lofna took a deep breath and moved her hips against him, feeling his cock move torturously slowly in her as she said: “I told you, I’m yours and I want all of you.” 

Sanguine snapped his hips into her, then stopped as if he had not intended to do that and teased her with a kiss: “You really do say the nicest things.” 

“And you promised me more tricks.”, Lofna smiled at him and raised her head for another kiss he freely gave before smirking at her with the promising words, “Wait and see.” 

Sanguine took hold of her arms to bring them around his neck, but Lofna grabbed his horns instead. He shrugged, amused, then everything went too quickly for her. 

Sanguine grabbed her arse firmly and stood up, lifting her with ease as he walked away from the table. Wherever they were going, he was not willing to wait for them to arrive, instead he used his tight grip to lift Lofna off his cock, then push her back down, taking her effortlessly and powerfully while he went. 

Lofna learned their destination when her back hit soft, cool sheets and the bed underneath them gave Sanguine the chance to rut into her with fervour, making her gasp helplessly. 

After a few elating thrusts, he rolled them together and when Sanguine lay on his back, he urged Lofna to sit up. His hands still on her hips he smiled up at her and said: “Take what you want.” 

Her tight grip on Sanguine’s massive shoulders was nothing to the strength he had in his hands and Lofna was grateful when he grabbed her hips to steady her, then she began to move. At first she was tentative and gasped when she almost allowed his length to escape, only to feel its entirety as she sank onto him again, but the delicious burn and Sanguine’s pleased smile urged her on, commanded without words and a moment later, she just followed her lust, bounced on Sanguine’ cock with wild abandon. 

But it was not enough, she wanted more, wanted all of him, but her strength was fading and even though his grip on her hips directed her, Lofna’s movements slowed. 

But it was not enough… She whined, sobbed in desire and despair. 

When a hand gently cupped her cheek, she opened her eyes and met Sanguine’s fiery gaze. 

“I’ve got you.”, he promised, dark and quiet, “Let go.” 

Lofna kissed his palm and nodded. With grace and strength incomprehensible for a mortal, Sanguine sat up, held her tightly to his chest and turned them around, buried Lofna under his bulk and sank into her, over and over again. She had no control anymore and did not want it, she only wanted him. And Sanguine gave her everything. 

Lofna came with a hoarse cry, grabbing a tight hold of Sanguine’s horns, only to come again when he bit into her neck, drawing blood before he roared out his own release, filling her with hot seed. 

Together they lay there panting, both their bodies shivering, occasionally slowly thrusting against each other, earning them quiet groans as they did. Lofna basked in the warmth of Sanguine, in the feeling of him still in her, on top of her. 

When he raised his head, his breathing was calm again, hers was nowhere near and even sped up again at his grin. Sanguine pressed a kiss to the bite he had left on her neck and murmured into her skin: “You’re truly mine now. I have marked you. No Daedra or Aedra will dare lay a hand on you. Only me.” 

He accentuated that vow with a sharp thrust of his hips, his cock hard again in her, making her gasp in lust and astonishment. Despite his hardness, Sanguine slid out of her, making her moan at the friction and then the feeling of emptiness. 

Chuckling, he brought his hand between her thighs, making her flinch at the touch of his fingers at her too sensitive flesh, but he nevertheless slowly pushed one long finger into her, making her writhe. When he pulled it out of her, Sanguine then brought it to his mouth and licked their mixed essences off his finger. 

He brought his hand to her cheek then and said: “Sleep now.” 

“Will you be gone when I wake up?”, Lofna asked, not wanting to leave him, knowing that she had to. 

“You’ll be gone.”, Sanguine smiled down at her and at her dismayed expression, he chuckled, “You’ll be in your own bed, my staff by your side as a loyal follower of mine.” 

That… was not what she had wanted. 

With another, teasing smile, Sanguine leaned down to her and spoke against her lips: “And I will never be far from you. When you’re fucking someone else, think of me, dear. I’ll be there.” 

She smiled into the kiss and before she slipped into sleep, she heard Sanguine chuckle: “I’d suggest you start with the mage. He was fun.”


End file.
